


Hidan x Reader (mafia au)

by pixelfcker



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfcker/pseuds/pixelfcker
Summary: Getting sold to the Akatsuki mafia is bad enough but falling in love with one of the members while the other has a crush on you is tougher. What will Y/N do? Who will they choose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 

You wake up and head downstairs for breakfast when you see your mom sitting in the kitchen. 

"Morning mom," you say to her. 

"Morning honey, I have something important I have to talk to you about" she says 

You stop shoveling pancakes in your mouth and listen 

"Y/N, we haven't been able to pay rent and you don't even have a job and help out around this help so we decided to sell you the akatsuki mafia" she says flatly. 

You feel like your almost going to pass out from shock but hold it together. 

"Go pack your things they're gonna be here in 10" she grumbled as she starts doing dishes. 

You go upstairs and sob as you pack most of your belongings. 

The doorbell rings and you see two tall guys, "You must be Y/N, let's go".

The silver-haired one snatched your suitcase and started to carry it to the black van. 

He threw it in then looked at you "okay get in". 

"No, I don't want to" you hesitated to get in and backed away. 

You heard a gun cock right behind you, "Get in the fucking van" the one with the mask snapped.

After you climbed in they slammed the doors behind you and sped off.

"wh-where are we going?" you stuttered. 

"None of your business bitch, shut up." both of them glared at you as they kept driving. 

The drive was too long but hours passed when the van finally stopped and both of them jumped out the car. They opened the door for you and let you out and grabbed your suitcase too "follow us". 

You looked at the gigantic mansion ahead of you guys as all three of you walked towards it. The one with the mask on opened the door and you were greeted with glares from other mafia members. 

"Hidan, Kakuzu, is this Y/N?" a guy with long black hair said. He looked at you up and down with disgust. 

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with her, she's useless" he spat. 

"Oh lit, we can make her a maid" the shark in the corner of the room suggested. 

"I think that's a good idea" a guy with an orange mask added. 

"I think that settles it, Y/N, you're our maid now. Your room is at the end of the hallway, go unpack then make me a sandwich after, I'm starving." Hidan dismissed you. 

You dragged your stuff to your room and sobbed on the way there while everyone laughed at you for being a pussy. Today was the worst day of your life and it was only gonna get worse from here. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

You sighed as you finished polishing Hidan's scythe while he finished eating his sandwich.

"Hey dumbass, you forgot the mayo. Forget the mayo again and I'll beat your ass" he shouted from across the room 

He came and grabbed the scythe from your hands spit on it then threw it back at you,

"You missed a spot" he hissed. 

You wiped off the spit and polished it once more and wiped your tears when he wasn't looking. 

"Oh my god, you're crying again?? This is like the fifth time today Y/N" Kisame rubbed his temples in annoyance. 

You went to your room and sobbed. 

"Y/N senpai, I know this is bad timing but can you clean my room?" Tobi begged. 

You left your room and started cleaning Tobi's. You found a month old pizza box and gagged at the smell. 

You finished up cleaning his room then went into the kitchen for a snack where you were greeted by Itachi cooking something good. 

"When's dinner?" you asked drooling over the smell of the food?

"In a bit. You can go rest now if you're done for the day" he said with no emotion. 

You went inside your room to lay down and Hidan followed. 

"Is there anything I can hel-" he cut you off by crashing his lips on yours. 

You didn't hesitate to kiss him back, his lips felt soft.

You felt his hands pull you closer and your back pressed against a wall. 

Soon after his clothes were off and so were yours and you both were in bed when a knock was heard. 

"Y/N, it's dinner time. Come eat" shit it was Itachi. 

"Coming" you said back. 

You put your clothes back on and so Hidan in silence.

"Y/N, if you tell anyone about this ill kill you" Hidan pressed his scythe against your neck. 

"I won't" you agreed not to tell and went to the dining room where everyone was sitting while Hidan followed closely behind. 

You sat down and quietly ate your food while everyone around you talked. 

Hidan never took his eyes off you during dinner, he kept glaring in disgust. 

Everyone finished their food and piled their plates on the table "Ok, Y/N, have fun doing dishes" Deidara laughed maniacally while Zetsu and Kisame high fived him. 

They all left and left you with cleaning the table and doing dishes by yourself.

As you finished doing dishes, Kakuzu gave you a little note and slipped it in your pocket.

"Read this later and when you're by yourself" he warned. 

You kept it in your pocket and waited till everyone was asleep to read the note. 

Your hands were shaking as you pulled it out your pocket and opened it slowly. 

You read the note and your jaw dropped. 

_"I know what you and Hidan did before dinner."_

"how did he find out?" you thought to yourself

You started panicking but then continued reading the rest of the note. 

 _"If Hidan finds out about this note and or_ _you two have sex again,_ _I'll kill you. Worthless slut"_

You fainted after reading it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

you woke up after passing out but  nobody was in sight, just a note and a glass of water by your side. 

You read the note someone left you:

_" Yo, I noticed u passed out but I couldn't stay because I didn't feel like babysitting till you woke up. Drink some water and rest for a bit_

_-Deidara"_

You sat up and took a few sips of water, you forgot what happened till you read Kakuzu's note again.

A knock interrupted your train of thought and you hid the note before they opened the door.

"Yes?" you answered. 

Kakuzu walked in and you started sweating bullets and backing up slowly in fear. 

"Y/N, can we talk?" he asked you, his eyes stared right into your soul.

"Y-yes" you gulped loudly, not knowing what was gonna happen next. 

He shut the door behind you and sat down. "So you and Hidan..." he asked.

"It's not what you think! H-he just randomly kissed me but we didn't like  fu-" you tried to explain but Kakuzu stopped you mid sentence by kissing you.

You pushed him off you quickly and slapped him,"Didn't you threaten to murder me"?!

"Yes and?" he said. He leaned in for another kiss and this time you didn't stop him. 

Next thing you knew both of you were shirtless and making out on the floor. 

 _"it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this? "_ you thought to yourself. 

"Wait Kakuzu, what if someone walks in? I dont want us to get in trouble" you asked scared of what would happen. 

"Let's do it baby, I know the law" he said pulling out a condom from his back pocket. 

You two almost fucked when Sasori walked in, cock blocking the both of you. 

You both jumped out and covered your parts "Hey! we were just-" Sasori cut you off.

"To be honest, I don't care and I don't wanna know. Kakuzu, you're needed, there's a mission" Sasori told Kakuzu. 

He got up put his clothes on and left, you sat on the floor confused wondering what just happened. 

You scrambled to put your clothes on and walked out the room like nothing happened. 

"Y/N senpai, can we please play monopoly?? Deidara is playing too" Tobi said.

"No I'm not Tobi, stop telling people I'm gonna play monopoly" he yelled from across the room.

"Cmon please Dei" he begged the blonde boy. 

Deidara sighed before finally agreeing to play monopoly. 

You all sat down around the coffee table, and got everything set up. 

"I call the car!" Tobi put the car on the starting put while you and Deidara put your pieces down too. 

"Ok, start Tobi pft" Deidara said sighing. 

You guys played for hours and it was a disaster the entire time. Tobi was almost bankrupt, Deidara had almost all the properties and you were going broke slowly. 

"Y/N, im homeee, go make me and Kakuzu sandwiches. No tomatoes on mine or else I'll beat your ass again" Hidan said bursting in the house.

You scurried to the kitchen to make them sandwiches and handed it to them. 

Hidan ate the sandwich within a few bites, spit on the plate then handed it to you so you could wash it. 

Before he went to his room, he leaned in close to your ear and whispered something, 

"We gotta talk in a bit, meet me in my room". 

Your knees were weak and Kakuzu staring in confusion only made you more nervous. 

You put the dish in the sink and followed him to his room.

He locked the door behind him, and looked you straight in the eyes

"Y/N... my scythe wasn't clean like I asked and I just wanted to know why".

You let out a breath in relief.

"But that's beside the point... there's something else I gotta talk to you about" Hidan said.

Your face fell and you felt like passing out but you held it together. 

"What's up?" you asked Hidan scared. 

You almost started shaking and crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan looked at you funny and scoffed "why are you crying?? I was just gonna say you've been doing an ass job cleaning and if you keep it up I'll have Pain beat your ass". 

You let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from your greasy forehead. 

"Also, go take a shower, you stink." Hidan slammed the door behind him as he walked out. 

You gathered your items to go take a shower when Kakuzu barged in. 

He held a knife up to your throat "what did Hidan want to talk to you about?" 

You start shaking and can't speak because you're too nervous. 

"H-he just told me I did a shitty job cleaning his scythe" you gulped in fear. 

"LIAR" he smacks you. 

You feel tears cloud up your eyes. 

Suddenly the door flies open and Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame all fall on the floor. 

Tobi rubs the back of his head "Don't mind us, we totally weren't listening in on the conversation". 

Deidara and Kisame both smack Tobi on the back of the head for being a dumb ass bitch. 

"God Tobi, you're so fucking stupid" Itachi sneers. 

"I didn't realize we were having a party in Y/N's room" Hidan says walking in and laying on the bed.  

Nobody batted an eye at the fact Kakuzu had the knife pressed to your throat. 

"So uh the weather, huh?" Kakuzu says awkwardly. 

Everyone starts mumbling about how the weather is nice and starts planning a vacation to the beach. 

"So we're not gonna talk about what we just heard?" Kisame asks. 

Hidan sits up, "What did you hear"?

 _"oh no"_   you think to yourself. 

"just that you told Y/N that they did a shitty job cleaning your scythe" Tobi giggled. 

"oh yeah, that shit was dirty. Speaking of that, here clean it again this shit got dirty." Hidan threw his scythe at you. 

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Tobi suggests. 

"That's a great idea, I'll start" Kakuzu said flatly. 

Kakuzu stares straight at Hidan "Is it true you and Y/N almost fucked"?

Your heart drops and you hold your breath. 

Hidan looks at you then back at Kakuzu then back at you then back at Kakuzu again. 

"Almost but yall are cock blocks" Hidan confesses while crossing his arms. 

Everyone stares at you confused. 

"Y/N, is this true?" Pain asks, standing at the door. 

You stare at the ground in shame and nod. 

"Woowwwww, what a slut" Kisame says. 

The whole room bursts into fits of laughter. 

"Bro Hidan, no standards huh?" Deidara teases.

"I was horny, yall think I would actually be into a rat like her?" Hidan elbows Deidara.

Itachi was quiet for a second then finally spoke as soon as the room went quiet. 

"Since she's misbehaving what do you think we should do with her?" Itachi asks. 

The entire room fell silent again till Pain broke the silence.

"I know what we should do with her" a sinister smile broke out on Pain's face. 


End file.
